


Este demonio... tiene sentimientos

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, sebard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Solo soy un simple demonio, que se tomó muy en serio su papel de mayordomo.¿Cuando comencé a humanizarme?Estos malditos sentimientos me lastiman y me humillan aun así me resultan interesantes, simplemente creo que soy un demonio masoquista.





	1. Chapter 1

"¡Sebastian bésame, es una orden...!"

Es la petición que le escucho pronunciar a mi joven amo, quien malhumorado me mira al no darme prisa en cumplir lo que me pide, simplemente sonrío sarcástico y me acerco lentamente a sus labios... Esos labios que parecen ansiosos por sentir la calidez de los míos a la vez la frialdad de mi ser, su mirada no se aparta de mi como queriendo intimidarme cuando bien sabe que no puede hacerlo.

Este humano podrá intimidar a otros de su "especie" con esa mirada que pareciera amenazar en hacer un daño que lamentará siempre, pero a mi no puede hacerme daño por una simple razón, no puedes dañar algo que ya está dañado entonces mentalmente reflexiono....

<<¿Podrá lastimarme más de lo que lo ha hecho?>>

Nuestros labios se rozan de forma sutil aunque no me complace hacerlo ahora, antes moría por devorarlo a besos cuando el se hacía de rogar cuando le pedía uno, ahora el es quien ruega por ello... Obviamente su ruego lo disfraza como una orden que bien sabe que no puedo desobedecer, estoy obligado a besarlo porque el así lo ansía, aunque nota mi actitud fría ante él. 

No sé si trata de molestarme cuando me obliga o solo me necesita, si es lo segundo me conmueve un poco, pero el tiene la culpa de mis cambios hacia él. Rompió una promesa, rompió mi corazón.

<>

Aquellas palabras las pronunció meses atrás y tristemente aun retumban en mi mente cada vez que lo tengo cerca, cada vez que lo veo o lo escucho.

Siento como trata de profundizar ese beso, al rozar su lengua en la mía en ese beso que se torna sensual, me mira molesto al no corresponderle de igual forma, se separa de mi y solo siento como mi mejilla izquierda recibe una bofetada que la deja ardiendo.

-¿Tan molesto te resulto maldito idiota?

Le escuchaba reprocharme con enojo mientras no deja de mirarme, a la vez desvío la mirada así que tan solo me prestaba a marcharme dándole la espalda, no estaba de humor para oír sus reproches y menos para responder a ellos. Entonces siento que de repente me abraza fuerte por detrás para detenerme, al sentir como apreta mi cintura entre esos delgados brazos, solo suspiro y dejo que lo haga si eso le complace.

-Ella ha salido... ¿No? Por eso estás aquí conmigo... ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir humillándome así?

Le cuestiono con enojo y evidentes celos, si íbamos a reprocharnos yo tenía también motivos para hacerlo, aunque el los sabía muy bien porque era el centro de nuestras discusiones y practicamente era lo que estaba deteriorando nuestra relación.

-Sabes que ella no significa nada para mi, aunque sea mi esposa... Al que amo es a ti...

Lo escucho decir aquellas palabras que ahora no sé si creerlas, el prometió estar conmigo siempre, ser solo mío pero rompió su promesa al casarse con ella meses atrás y obligarme a compartirlo.

-Sinceramente Ciel... Yo comienzo a sentir que no te amo... Perdóname...

Susurro con tristeza porque es una verdad innegable, algo que me dolía admitir después de tantos años amándolo, simplemente mi amor por el agonizaba. Siento que suelta el agarre y en silencio se alejaba de mi sin decir una palabra, solo veía su delgada figura marcharse.

No sabía si lo amaba o no, si tan solo no hubiera desarrollado estos sentimientos todo sería más sencillo, esto de sentir solo complica la existencia.

<>


	2. II

Los días transcurren muy lentamente mientras siento a mi joven amo distanciándose cada vez más de mi, desde ese día que mis labios pronunciaron aquellas palabras que debieron dolerle. Tal vez solo quise desquitarme causándole pesar como él lo había hecho conmigo meses atrás... 

A veces las palabras pueden lastimar más que los hechos, aún así esa pequeña venganza no me complacía porque me sentía más solo que nunca con esta distancia y frialdad entre nosotros

<>

Seguimos en nuestra aparente normal rutina, ahora debo servirle a su esposa también obviamente es mi papel como perfecto mayordomo. Observo como ella cariñosa se esmera por hacerlo sonreír cuando yo con una sola palabra solía hacerlo sin esforzarme mucho.

No la odio a ella, no lo odio a Ciel me odio a mi mismo por dejarme llevar por estos sentimientos, porque el era mío primero y no quiero compartirlo. Mi actitud infantil no ayuda mucho, pero me justifico diciéndome que soy un niño en estos asuntos, no sé como controlar estas emociones que antes no tenía, todo es tan nuevo para mi, estoy consciente que son tontas excusas.

Miro como mi amo finge sonreir ante ella que emocionada lo abrazaba, el me dedica una efímera y triste mirada que yo noto suspicazmente de inmediato en ese abrazo ajeno que no me pertenece, ne doy cuenta que el al igual que yo está asumiendo a la perfección un rol que cuesta desempeñar.

Caigo en sus redes de nuevo, porque minutos después en su despacho estoy devorando sus labios con besos llenos de ansiedad, cuanto lo extrañaba, no puedo dejar de amarlo por mucho que me lastime... Lo necesito en mi vida para que le dé un sentido, siento como su ser entero vibra con cada caricia y beso que le regalo.

Se separa de mi con su respirar agitado, su aliento errático cerca de mis labios haciendo alterar mis sentidos, me observa fijamente mientras su cálida mano acaricia mi rostro, me siento tan vulnerable ante su dulce presencia. Ni su mirada llena de coraje me somete como esos ojos que me miran con amor.

Sin duda estoy enamorado y solo quiero reafirmar que el aun me pertenece aunque duerma en las noches con alguien más, a pesar que sus besos y su cuerpo no son del todo míos.

-Dime que era mentira lo que me dijiste el otro día, dí que aún me amas...

Le escucho decirme mientras sus ojos destellaban en una conmovedora tristeza que me hacia sentir culpable por haber sido tan "cruel" al decir aquello, cuando sé que también está sufriendo por no estar conmigo como antes.

-Era mentira no puedo dejar de amarte... Pero a la vez te odio por hacerme sentir de esta forma.

El sonríe ante mi declaración, siento como me regala un dulce y devoto beso en la frente, el estaba madurando y yo... Sentía que no lo hacia. El había perdonado mis palabras de días atrás mas yo no podía perdonar las suyas de meses atrás.

-Te amo Sebastian... No lo olvides nunca, parecerá que tengo dueña pero al único a quien pertenezco es a ti... Pero eres muy tonto para darte cuenta.

Y de nuevo yo dejando seducir mi corazón con sus palabras de amor, parecen tan sinceras que las creí de inmediato, sellando aquella aparente reconciliación con un apasionado beso que altera y excita mi ser.

-¿Este tonto puede tomarte ahora?

-Puedes tomarme cuando quieras... Pero mientras me haces tuyo no dejes de repetir cuanto me amas... Necesito saber que no vas a dejar de amarme.

Al escuchar su petición sonrío enamorado, soy tan débil ante el que me hace odiarme a mi mismo, sin embargo me sentía feliz mientras nuestros cuerpos tiritaban de placer al hacernos el amor.

<>

 

Muchas gracias por seguir esta corta historia... Besos


	3. III

Entre gemidos casi susurrados lo hago mío de forma posesiva e intensa en ese escritorio que tambalea un poco por el movimiento incesante de nuestros cuerpos que se unen. Siento como se estremece a mis caricias y besos, cuando lo someto de esta forma rememoro con nostalgia al niño de antes que me pertenecía, y no debía compartir.

Tiene esos mismos dulces gestos al amar aquellos que me enamoraron cuando era solo un adolescente en su despertar sexual, aun adulto sigue siendo encantador, sus mejillas se tiñen de un hermoso rubor, se estremece con mis lamidas a su cuello, y otros detalles que solo yo conozco porque dudo que ella lo haga sentir como yo, obviamente la situación varía al estar en intimidad con su esposa.

Se aferra a mi cuerpo con fuerza como si no quisiera que lo soltara aun cuando sabe que no lo haré ¿cómo desprenderme de ese cuerpo que me satisface de esta forma? ¿Qué me llena en todos los sentidos posibles? Nunca en mi demoníaca existencia había sentido tanto placer y satisfacción en un banal impulso animal. 

Sigo embistiéndolo mientras sonrío perversamente al sentir como nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección, el sólo susurra mi nombre y dice cuanto me ama cuando mi cálida esencia empieza a llenar de forma placentera su interior. Esta es mi forma de marcarlo de darle a entender que es de mi propiedad y el parece aceptarlo al disfrutarlo gimiendo en mi oído como confirmación.

<>

Minutos después arreglo su ropa rápidamente al escuchar como el carruaje de su esposa acaba de llegar, eso me molesta un poco entonces me doy cuenta de la forma en que me dejo utilizar.

<<¿Soy solo objeto de su deseo en momentos libres cuando ella no está?>>

Ese pensamiento lo disimulo porque tal vez solo son ideas mías, mis celos comienzan a cegarme de nuevo suponiendo algo que imagino y tal vez no sea verdad. Siento como amoroso acaricia mi rostro sin pronunciar palabra alguna, con su mirada basta para expresar que me ama y yo lo comprendo en silencio.

Lo veo marcharse a recibirla no sin antes regalarme un pequeño beso que yo ansioso correspondo. No me queda más que seguirlo luego de arreglar el escritorio que fue testigo de esa casi efímera pero satisfactoria entrega.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión veo que la joven mujer baja del carruaje emocionada a abrazar a mi amo... A ese hombre que minutos atrás yo era a quien abrazaba, al que sometía contra ese escritorio clamando para que le diera más placer.

No comprendo que sucede y mi dulce señor parece tampoco entender esa inesperada alegría de su esposa quien no lo soltaba, apenado trataba de apartarla de forma delicada porque yo estaba ahí y sabía lo sensible que estaba con respecto a nuestra relación.

—¿Lizzy, qué sucede?

Le escuchaba cuestionarla con una falsa sonrisa, ella solo sonreía y sonrojada parecía no poder explicar lo que le sucedía o al menos no quería que yo escuchara, a veces sentía que estábamos en una pequeña guerra por la atención del hermoso conde que los dos amábamos.

Entonces vi como su esposa le susurró algo al oído que no acerté a escuchar, esperaba la reacción de mi amo el cual imaginaba apartarla sutil, pero al contrario de lo que pensé el la abrazó también.

<<¿Yo estaba de más en su vida?>>

Solo quería retirarme pero no encontraba un pretexto sin parecer obvio que aquello me molestaba, entonces ella se apartó igual de emocionada y me miraba.

—Sebastian... Pronto tendrás a un pequeño amo que atender.

Sonreí alegremente ante la inesperada noticia mi amo no se atrevía a mirarme, claro que esa sonrisa era falsa porque un hijo solo fortalecía su relación, sin contar que ya habría otra persona con quien lo compartiría.

No sé que más me dolía si era el hecho de que me mintiera al decirme que no tenían intimidad hace semanas o que se alegrara por ese niño... Sé que se alegró por la manera en que la abrazó antes, odiaba sentirme de esta forma si tan solo no tuviera estos sentimientos todo sería más sencillo.

<>

######################

Muchas gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia.


	4. IV

Felicidades joven amo... Felicidades a los dos

Ante esa inesperada noticia y reacción de mi amo, solo sonrío pronunciando aquellas palabras de felicitación, parecía repetirse la historia de meses atrás cuando deseaba su felicidad al casarse ahora por ese niño que venía en camino a arrebatarme también la atención de mi amo.

—Iré a preparar un banquete especial para celebrar la feliz noticia en la cena.

Propuse sin borrar de mis labios esa sonrisa que ya había aprendido a fingir muy bien, mi joven amo asintió con su cabeza para confirmar mi propuesta pero sin devolverme la mirada eso me entristecía.

<>

Era el efímero pensamiento que en mi mente se cruzaba, esto solo nos iba a distanciar más y más, porque conociendo a su esposa seguramente con su embarazo acapararía la atención de mi amo mucho más que un simple demonio que solo lo satisfacía sexualmente, porque así me sentía ahora, como un objeto que complacía sus deseos.

—Me parece una buena idea Sebastian... Iré a invitar a mis padres a cenar y les daremos la buena noticia... Ahhh ellos se pondrán tan contentos...

Veía como la joven emocionada iba para el despacho de mi amo a llamar por teléfono, tras ella iba su fiel dama de compañía tratando de que caminara más despacio. Entonces ellas nos dejaron solos y ambos no pronunciábamos palabra alguna, ¿no sé que esperaba de el? Que me pidiera una disculpa por embarazar a su mujer.

Si lo pensaba bien el que estaba mal en todo esto era yo, el que estaba de más en esta relación era yo... Ciel sólo cumplía con el rol asignado aun así tontamente esperaba alguna palabra suya, al no oírla creí conveniente mejor retirarme para no decir algo hiriente y salir discutiendo en medio de un lugar donde podrían oírnos.

—Con su permiso joven amo... Comenzaré los preparativos de la cena.

Pensé que al decir aquello y darle la espalda para retirarme el me detendría, pero eso no fue así el dejó que me marchara y a cada paso que daba alejándome de el sentía que mi corazón perdía fuerza.

<>

No al menos como antes cuando yo era su todo, tristemente el si seguía siendo el todo para mi oscura existencia era esa radiante luz que la iluminaba.

<>

Era mi triste pensamiento al llegar a la cocina, solo comencé a preparar ese banquete en silencio sin animo alguno, cuando escuché minutos después como la campanilla del despacho de mi amo replicaba, el me necesitaba. Dudé en un momento en ir a su lado, pero mi deber de mayordomo estaba ante todo, arreglando mi ropa me disponía a ir a verlo.

—¿Necesita algo?

Cuestioné sin dar mayor importancia al estar frente a él, a quien solo le veía sentado en su sillón mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana.

—Cierra la puerta con seguro por favor...

Obedecí dudoso ante su petición ya entendía que cuando pedía aquello era para hablar de nosotros o desbaratar el escritorio al tener sexo apasionado, dudaba que fuera lo segundo por la tensión entre los dos ahora.

—Lo siento Sebastian... Lamento todo lo que te haga pasar... Primero mi boda y ahora esto...

Yo lo escuchaba disculparse pero aun de espalda y ese detalle me molestaba un poco al no mirarme.

—Si te vas a disculpar al menos ten la gentileza de dedicarme una mirada... Sino tomaré tu disculpa como una falsedad.

Le dije con seriedad supongo que mi tono de voz reflejaba lo molesto que estaba, en si no me molestaban los hechos lo que me irritaba era la actitud que el tomaba frente a las situaciones. Cuando bien sabe que conmigo no debía fingir pero lo hacia y eso me fastidiaba.

El volteó a verme yo solo agaché la mirada al notar como esos bellos ojos que me cautivaron en un principio parecían tornarse llorosos.

— No quería que me vieras así... Nuestra relación es imposible, debo ser un ejemplo de padre... Un ejemplo intachable para mi futuro hijo...

Escuchaba lo que seguía hablando con dolor, estaba terminando nuestra relación entre lineas y excusas tontas, poco a poco su voz parecía perder fuerza para mi, porque veía mover sus labios pero ya no quería escucharlo.

<<¿Para qué me sacaste de mi oscuridad al mostrarme una luz que no me pensabas dar?>>


	5. V

~...Además creo que me estoy enamorando de ella. Eso es lo correcto ¿No?~

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras que me sentenciaban a la soledad no supe como reaccionar, a pesar de que era algo que ya esperaba que sucediera en cualquier momento, algo que ya presentía.

Me embargaba el sentimiento de tristeza y desolación, era doloroso el sentir como en mi interior algo se rasgaba... A la vez el enojo y los celos que tanto me esforzaba por controlar parecían cegarme.

Era una mezcla de emociones que me confundía más porque a pesar de todo yo lo amaba pero el ya no me correspondía como lo había afirmado antes, me frustraba el hecho de que yo no podía mentirle pero el parecía vivir engañándome.

<<¿Cuando me volví tan vulnerable?>>

Es la pregunta recurrente que atraviesa mi mente que lastima mi orgullo y mi corazón, ¿Fue cuando su mirada de desesperación cruzó con la mía al pactar por su alma? Le permití desde el principio manipularme, aun así era divertido tratar de adivinar que treta planeaba, el es hermoso y esa belleza es equilibrada con su inteligencia. Entonces... ¿Fue en ese instante cuando comencé a pensar en el de esa manera es que me enamoraba lentamente?

<>

Eran mis confusos pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente mientras mis labios trataban de decir algo, pero hablar ahora solo expresaría mi humillante frustración de demonio enamorado, así que solo quería salir de ahí para no verlo, no escucharlo, no querer lastimarlo diciéndole algo hiriente.

-Si eso era todo lo que querías decirme, me retiro... Con permiso "señor"

Murmuré con seriedad y algo de sarcasmo para disimular mi verdadero sentir, mientras pretendía alejarme de su presencia le daba la espalda cuando escuché que me llamaba.

-Sebastian ¿Es todo lo que dirás? Así nomas te vas a ir...

Le escuchaba cuestionarme debía reconocer que estaba enamorado del humano más cínico que había conocido, me pregunto ahora si su cinismo fue alimentado por el mío.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No soy quien para cuestionar a mi amo y contratista.

Respondí tajante volteando a verlo, el solo desviaba la mirada parecía suspirar y chasquear su lengua, manía suya al estar enojado o frustrado cuando algo sale de su control.

-Estoy confundido... Muy confundido... Y tu solo me complicas las cosas...

Eran sus palabras cargadas de frustración evidente algo que me hacia calmar la ira que sentía, conmoviéndome... Observé atento como se quitaba el parche, ahí estaba.

Esa mirada que me cautivaba llena de lágrimas provocando un vuelco en mi interior.

-Acércate Sebastian...

Al escuchar su petición que sonaba más a un ruego que una orden, dudaba en obedecer porque ya sabía a que me arriesgaba, ahí estaba de nuevo, Ciel Phantomhive manipulando mis sentimientos.

-No me hagas ordenartelo... No quiero que estés conmigo por obligación... Y no quiero perderte por mis tontas confusiones.

Comencé a caminar lento hasta donde el estaba, haciendo un chasquido con mi lengua me encontraba frente a él, tonta manía que aprendí al estar tanto tiempo a su lado... ¿Qué diría ahora? ¿Qué palabras bonitas diría para convencerme?

<>

<>  
Muchas gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia... Besos


End file.
